Waiting
by Cathleen18
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little push or a spark and things can get out of control. WarrickSara.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting**

**Summary:** Sometimes all you need is a little push or a spark and things can get out of control. WarrickSara.

**A.N.:** Be warned, this story is heavy on spoilers for Lady Heather's Box (3x15) and Crash and Burn (3x17): more so the later. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**WARRICK: I hung out here a few times.**

**SARA: Never been.**

**WARRICK: Your knucklehead boyfriend never took you on the party circuit?**

**SARA: Uh, pass.**

**Lady Heather's Box (3x15).**

This chapter is post-episode for _Lady Heather's Box_ (obviously)

* * *

"Sidle."

"Please tell me that's not how you answer your phone, Sara," Warrick said to her as he put her on speaker-phone whilst he buttoned up his shirt, ready to go out.

"Well, how else am I supposed to answer it?" she chimed back sleepily.

"How about 'hello'? That usually works for me."

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" Sara said, a little bit irritated.

"Straight to the point, I like it." He chuckled a little when he heard her giggle on the other end of the line. "How do you fancy a night on the Strip?"

"I don't."

"Come on Sara. When was the last time you went out? You as good as told me that Hank has never taken you anywhere decent."

"Warrick, I'm tired and irritable. I'm gonna be bad company all night," Sara complained.

"Let me be the judge of that. Now, go put on that dress I know you own, and I'll pick you up in half-an-hour."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Hell no." She laughed again. "And you're coming out with me whether I have to drag you kicking and screaming. Half-an-hour."

-.-

Warrick stood in front of Sara's apartment, ready to knock, but something was niggling in the back of his mind. Should he do this? Should he? Sara has a boyfriend; yeah, he may be a rubbish one, but he's still her boyfriend.

He didn't get to finish his personal debate though, because Sara opened the door and he was left thoughtless, as well as speechless.

She was wearing a rich red dress that went to her knees but as she spun around, he noticed the back was significantly low. Her hair was left loose but was curled around her face and her lips were rosy and glossy. On her feet she was wearing strappy red sandals that made her at least two inches taller.

"Do I meet your expectations?" Sara asked as she slipped a bag over her shoulder and shut her apartment door. When Warrick failed to reply, she waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello, Earth to Warrick. Calling Warrick Brown."

"Yeah, Sara, you look…you look amazing. So beautiful." Sara blushed at his comment and Warrick smirked. "Well come on Ms. Sidle. I promised you a decent night out and that's what you're gonna get."

Sara linked her arm with Warrick and allowed him to steer her out of the building.

-.-

"Warrick Brown; you are going to pay for this!" Sara said through gritted teeth as he spun her around before pulling her back into his arms "Would you have come with me had I told you we were going dancing?" Warrick said, kissing the side of her head before spinning her again.

"Of course not!" Sara sighed, albeit contentedly, when Warrick put both his arms around her back and just held her close to him. Sara rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, and let him sway her to the soft jazz flowing through the speakers.

"Oh no," Warrick said a few moments later. Sara pulled her head away from his shoulder and followed his line of vision, eyes landing on a petite-blonde standing at the bar, eyes surveying the crowd. As her gaze quickly came around to them, Warrick turned Sara back to him. "Kiss me."

"What? No!" Sara protested.

"Sara, please. I'll take your next decomp case. Please!" he begged, eyes misting as the blonde's gaze grew ever closer.

"Oh, fine," she huffed. "But you owe me." She stood on her tiptoes, shoes still not high enough and cupped the back of his head before pressing her lips against his.

They hadn't meant for the kiss to get out of control, but as soon as lips touched, sparks flew and all the unspoken chemistry that had been between them for the last couple of years seemed to fizzle and bang around them.

Warrick slipped his tongue past Sara's lips and explored every inch of her mouth. Sara moaned low in her throat, before wrapping her arms around Warrick's neck and pulling him closer.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other, only stopping to breathe before lips collided again and the same dance of tongue, teeth and lips happened.

* * *

Reposted because of errors half-way through. Sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting**

**Summary:** Sometimes all you need is a little push or a spark and things can get out of control. WarrickSara.

**A.N.:** Be warned, this story is heavy on spoilers for Lady Heather's Box (3x15) and Crash and Burn (3x17): more so the later. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(WARRICK throws SARA a glance.)**

**WARRICK: Wow, you're fast. 3.75, huh? (WARRICK glances behind him.) Then the sun was behind the trees at the time of the accident, so it was not a factor.**

**SARA: Great, and our investigation is still in the dark.**

**(SARA turns to look at WARRICK.)**

**Crash and Burn (3x17) **

This chapter starts right after this scene and continues through to the end of the episode - parts of conversations from the episode may be involved in this chapter.

* * *

"Warrick, I hope what happened between us the other week isn't going to affect our friendship."

"No, girl, it won't," Warrick replies, slipping his arm around her shoulder and leading her to their Denali.

The drive back to the Lab is slow and tense, making Sara thankful for when they pull up in front of the lab. As she's about to get out, Warrick puts his hand on her arm and she turns to face him.

"Just so you know, though, I will wait for you," Warrick says to her, kissing her cheek and exiting the vehicle.

Sara sighs and follows.

* * *

**HANK PEDDIGREW: I called the lab. They said you were here. (swallows) I heard you met Elaine.**

**SARA: Yeah, she's really something. (pause) I didn't tell her about us, if that's what you're wondering.**

**HANK PEDDIGREW: I'm really sorry, Sara.**

**SARA: (nods) Yeah, me, too.**

**HANK PEDDIGREW: I don't know what else to say.**

**SARA: I'll see you around.**

**--------**

**CATHERINE: (quietly) You got plans?**

**SARA: Nope.**

**CATHERINE: You want to get a beer?**

**(SARA turns to look at CATHERINE. CATHERINE smiles. She's been there. SARA turns and looks straight ahead. She smiles a bit.)**

**SARA: Drive.**

**(CATHERINE starts the engine and they leave.)**

**Crash and Burn (3x17)

* * *

**

"Warrick, I really think you should get here," Cath tells him over the phone as she watches Sara down another beer on the other side of the room.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Warrick replies; worry evident in his voice.

"Everything's fine, but Sara could use the company. She broke up with Hank." Cath hears Warrick sigh and the clinking of keys is heard.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

-.-

Just as promised, Warrick is there in less than five minutes. He nods to Cath who is slyly sitting a few seats away from Sara and she smiles in return. As he gets closer to Sara, he hears her sobbing.

"Hey honey," he greets as he takes a seat next to her. Sara turns to him and smiles.

"Hey. How'd you know I was here?" she leans into him and he kisses her forehead.

"Cath called me. Do you want to talk about it?" Sara shakes her head. "Okay, okay, come on. Let me get you home." He stands up and takes Sara's hand. Cath smiles as they walk past her.

-.-

"_Now, go put on that dress I know you own, and I'll pick you up in half-an-hour."_

"_You're not going to let this go, are you?"_

"_Hell no."_

Sara rolls over in her sleep, accidentally bumping into Warrick who's lying next to her.

"_Yeah, Sara, you look…you look amazing. So beautiful."_

Warrick sits up on the bed and looks over at Sara as she screws up her face.

"_Kiss me."_

"_What? No!"_

"_Sara, please. I'll take your next decomp case. Please!"_

"_Oh, fine. But you owe me."_

Sara abruptly sits up and gasps when Warrick puts his hand on her arm.

"Hey, hey, it's only me!" Warrick comforts, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"Hmmm…what happened?" she curls into his side as he puts his arm around her shoulder and brushes the hair away from her face.

"Well, Cath called me from the bar, asking me to come and keep you company, and we came back here. I was about to leave when you said you didn't want to be alone, so here I am."

"Urgh, my head is killing me," Sara complains, putting her arm across her eyes and groaning, burying her head into Warrick's chest. Warrick laughs wholeheartedly causing Sara to wince at the noise. "Stop it. It's not funny and do you have to laugh so loud?"

Warrick laughs some more. "Where's your medicine cabinet?" He kisses the side of her head as she points vaguely towards the bathroom. He gets up carefully, helping Sara lie back down and trudges into the bathroom, locating the cabinet behind the door.

Even before he's out of the door, Sara is stumbling into the room and heading for the toilet. He keeps his back to her until he hears her calm down. Warrick runs a cloth under the tap and turns to her, handing her the cloth and settling down into a kneeling position at her side. He rubs her back and she pants in exhaustion and flushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbles coarsely, attempting to stand up in a steady position before falling back down into Warrick's arms.

* * *

One more chapter. Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting**

**Summary:** Sometimes all you need is a little push or a spark and things can get out of control. WarrickSara.

**A.N.:** Be warned, this story is heavy on spoilers for Lady Heather's Box (3x15) and Crash and Burn (3x17): more so the later. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

This chapter isn't related to any episode, just follow-on from the last two as the story didn't feel finished.

* * *

"_I was about to leave when you said you didn't want to be alone, so here I am."_

Sara rolls over in her sleep, expecting to bump into Warrick, but meeting nothing. That alone wakes her up. "Warrick?" she calls. No answer. She gets up unsteadily out of the bed, not knowing how she got there in the first place, and wonders into the hallway.

The first thing she hears is a ringing of a cell phone, but the ringing isn't hers. She follows it until she sees Warrick sitting in the leaving room.

"Hey sweetie."

The 'sweetie' part wakes her up even more.

"I'm sorry. I got held up at work."

"_But you promised me!"_ Sara hears screamed from the other end of the call. She clears her throat and steps further into the room.

Warrick grins at her and pats the sofa next to him.

"I know I did honey. I'll take you another time. Okay. I love you too. Bye." Warrick throws his cell phone onto the table and turns to Sara. "Hello sleepy-head."

"Hey," Sara whispers coldly back before going into the kitchen. Warrick frowns before following. Sara busies herself with the coffee pot. Warrick takes a seat at the counter.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh-huh," Sara nods, pouring two cups of coffee. Warrick walks around the counter to Sara and threads his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Warrick…yes."

"It was Lindsey on the phone."

"Warrick, I'm- what?" She turns in his arms, glaring at the smirk on his face.

"It was Lindsey on the phone. She wanted to know why I forgot to take her bowling last night. I had to tell her I was at work because I can't tell her I stayed at yours, could I?"

"Oh my god," Sara says, pushing passed Warrick to the fridge. "I'm so embarrassed."

He grabs her wrist and pulls her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't be. It's kinda cute, you being jealous and all." Sara glares at him again but a grin quickly takes its place. "I'm still waiting, you know."

"Oh." She stands on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against Warrick's. "Good." She leaves him standing in the middle of the kitchen before going to get changed for the day.

As Warrick turns back to the coffee pot, he hears a crash coming from the living room and runs in. "Sara!" he calls. He sees the lamp smashed into a thousand pieces before he sees Sara, collapsed on the floor, body sprawled out awkwardly.

-.-

"Warrick how is she?" Cath says, as she and the rest of the graveyard shift near him, worry etched on everyone's faces.

"She's fine. She's sleeping. The doctor says she's severely dehydrated and hasn't eaten for a few days. Plus the 'angry grandmother' case was a little too much for her to handle. Apart from that, she's okay."

"Oh, thank god," Nick rejoices, rubbing a hand across his red eyes.

"Can we see her?" Greg asks.

"Sure. But please be quiet. It's taken me the last two hours to convince her to sleep." Warrick leads them to a side room and cautiously opens the door. His warning was lost on the team however as when the door opens, they all rush in, startling Sara. "Guys, what did I tell you?"

They mutter their apologises as they surround the bed.

"Hey Sara," and several other versions of a greeting are uttered.

"What happened?" Greg asks, reaching up to touch the air by a cut above Sara's hairline.

"I hit the table as I fell."

"I told you that table were a bad decision," Nick says, making Warrick laugh a little as Warrick sits on the edge of the bed, grasping Sara's hand. Nick looks pointedly at Warrick who smirks. "I think congratulations are in order."

Sara blushes and smiles slightly. Warrick squeezes her hand and catches her eye.

-.-

"I said I'd wait," he whispers huskily in her ear when everyone has left them in peace. Warrick leans down and kisses Sara as passionately as their first kiss was.

"And you did," Sara replies, settling in Warrick's arms and falling asleep.

"_Just so you know, though, I will wait for you."_

And Warrick had.

* * *

END - Ta-da...an even longer story will be written over the next few weeks.

For those who are waiting for the sequel to 'Love Only Grows', you're going to have to be a little bit more patient. Sorry!


End file.
